


Mistletoe

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-20
Updated: 2006-01-20
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Her lips are soft and wet





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Her lips are soft and wet. Her nose bumps Hermione’s and her teeth scrape. Her breath is warm when their lips part, and Hermione is too stunned to speak. She nervously licks her lips and becomes aware of the hand on her hip and the other on the nape of her neck.  
  
Fingers lazily play with her hair and she wonders why she hasn’t stepped back yet. She can hear carols being sung in the distance but is focused on the soft sounds of Luna’s breath and her own heartbeat. She looks up at the mistletoe and then back down at Luna. She’s confused but it’s a nice confusion, one she wants to explore. She smiles as she leans forward and gently brushes her lips against Luna’s.


End file.
